Do Over
by hellmouth princess
Summary: Higher Being Cordelia has been watching what’s been going on with her friends, so when she gets sent back in time she decides to change things a little. HP crossover Cordelia Draco. !COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

Do Over  
  
Higher Being Cordelia has been watching what's been going on with her friends, so when she gets sent back in time she decides to change things a little. HP crossover Cordelia/ Draco  
  
DISTRIBUTION: So far here and tth, anyone want it anywhere else just tell me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Angel characters belong to Joss and all the Angel people, Harry Potter characters, who will appear in later chapters, are property of JK Rowling. Basically I own nothing  
  
SPOILERS: Although this goes a bit AU from mid season 3 of Angel, there are still spoilers from after that because Cordelia is from later somewhere so some season 4 spoilers.  
  
Harry Potter characters are all older so whole lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia had been watching life as a higher being for so long now. It felt so long anyway, she would be here forever, so she should really remember that a couple of years were no time at all. She hated it here, apart from everything else she was bored, and all she could do was watch. It was annoying.  
  
She felt something, it felt like something tugging at her, and it hurt. That wasn't right; there were not physical feelings here. She felt it again, sharper, more painful. Then one final time in a blinding crash of pain she seemed to fall.  
  
She heard a voice that seemed to be coming from all around her and inside her head at the same time. "You have to change things. You have to change everything completely"  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Angel. He was sitting there by her bed holding onto her hand.  
  
"Angel?" she whispered  
  
He smiled "Cordy you're OK?"  
  
She jumped up and put her arms around him. "Angel, oh God I'm so sorry. I never came back; I've been up there all this time I never came back. I would never do any of that stuff, you know that right, I love you, and I would never hurt you. All I could do was watch while that tramp made me go all fat and then she left and it was just an empty body again. I'm so sorry, I wanted to help you but I couldn't, I couldn't anything but watch"  
  
"Cordy? Shh, it's OK, it was just a dream"  
  
She pulled back. "What?" she asked. Then she looked around. "Oh my God" She was in the hotel, the Hyperion. She was in Angel's bed. Then she caught sight of the crib. She jumped in shock. She walked over. "Connor? He's so small"  
  
"He's a baby, they normally are small" said Angel, not sure whether to be amused or worried.  
  
"Yeah a baby" She said, smiling slightly, and then she fainted. Angel was there in time to catch her. He put her back on the bed. He turned to see all the others come in.  
  
"We thought we heard her" said Fred  
  
"You did. She woke up said some weird stuff, and then dropped again. She didn't look like she was having a vision though.  
  
--------------  
  
It was another few hours before she woke up again. Angel was asleep by her side. She smiled. "Angel" she said softly  
  
"You're awake again" he stated  
  
"Yeah, what day is it?"  
  
"Day after your birthday" he replied. "We've still got all your presents downstairs, as well as the cake. I was so worried about you. Promise you won't leave me again"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep. You have no idea what I've just been through. After all that I end up back here. It seems, pointless"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked  
  
She was about to tell him. He was her best friend, she loved him. He would understand. Then she stopped herself. If she told him everything she knew how he would react. When he learnt about Connor he would get more protective then ever, he would never let anybody else near him, and he would probably try and kill Wesley. "Angel do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course" he replied  
  
"With you life?"  
  
"Completely"  
  
"Would you trust me with Connor's life?" she asked  
  
"Yes" he said, with no trace of doubt. "Why? Is this about the vision you had?"  
  
"Just know that this is what I have to do" she leant forwards and kissed him on the lips. Angel was surprised but he liked it. Cordelia knew that this kiss signified everything they could never have. She leant over and picked up the lamp from the bedside table. She smashed it over his head with every ounce of force she had. Luckily it work, he was knocked unconscious. She had to work quickly, grabbing everything she would need for Connor and putting it untidily into a few bags. She struggled to carry all this down the stairs as well as a pram and the baby. Luckily nobody else was in the hotel.  
  
--------------  
  
She snuck out and took Angel's car. She knew that would be the worst sin of all but she needed it as she had had to sell her car when she had been low on cash a little while back. She strapped the baby in then drove away. She got out her cell phone and left a message to Dennis on her answer phone "Hey Dennis, don't worry I'm fine, I'm going to be fine, but I need you to pack some stuff up for me. I'm going away, for a while, maybe a long while. Just pack me everything I need. Please"  
  
--------------  
  
When she got to her apartment she saw that there was a pile of neatly stacked bags waiting for her. "Thank You Dennis" she said. "I'm not going to be around for a while" she said "But don't worry, I'm going to suggest Fred moves in to keep you company." She looked at the bags. "Do you think you could watch Connor while I take these to the car?"  
  
A teddy that had been lying next to Connor in the car seat he was sitting in started floating in front of him, making the baby laugh. She took that as a yes, then started taking the bags down to the car. After one last quick sweep of the apartment, picking up a few things she might need she picked up the phone.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. We're not here right now but please leave your details after the tone and we'll get back to you" said her own voice cheerily down the other end.  
  
"Angel? It's Cordelia. I just want to say trust me. I've quite literally live through the next few years and they're all bad. I've been sent to make complete changes. If you do trust me then please don't look for me. Stay in LA, kill Holtz, and keep fighting the good fight. Tell Wesley not to believe everything he reads, some prophecies are wrong. Ask Fred if she wants to live in my apartment, Dennis will get lonely. I love you Angel, I promise to keep Connor safe, to give him the childhood he won't have if I don't do this" She hung up.  
  
Back in the car she strapped Connors car seat back in safely. Connor was already sleeping soundly as they drove out of the city, away from LA. Cordelia briefly wondered if she was doing the right thing. Maybe all she was meant to do is explain. Would knowing what would happen stop people from making the same mistakes, or would it just make them make those mistakes a little quicker? She couldn't take the chance. She had to get away from there as quickly was possible. It was nearly dawn, and she eagerly awaited the sun, the symbol that Angel couldn't be following her.  
  
"Come on Connor" she whispered gently to the sleeping baby. "It's just you and me now. You think we'll be alright?"  
  
The baby didn't reply, but Cordelia was sure she saw him smile slightly.  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Does Cordelia have a car? I wasn't sure, I'm sure she said she had a car ages ago, but I'm not sure if we've actually seen it, plus Angel's car is cool, so she's taken that instead. (What do you think he'll be madder about, she took his kid or she took his car?) 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, so this is where we actually get some crossover. Although Draco starts with a different name he is still the same Draco, you'll should see about the name later.  
  
Also, Cordelia's body is the recently demonised one, but in my version the vision pain doesn't go away instantly, it gets gradually better till it's gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I'm so not the maternal type" complained Cordelia as she tried to get Connor to stop crying as she pushed the trolley half full of shopping towards the car. "What was I thinking?"  
  
"You probably thought the guy was hot at the time so why wait till you can find protection" said a voice from behind her. She turned around a little surprised. A guy was standing there. 'Hello salty goodness' said a voice in her head. He had a very spike look about him, he was tall blonde, there were definite muscles showing through his black shirt, and he was English. He was going for the all black look, but it looked more expensive than anything Angel or Spike would wear.  
  
Cordelia put on her winning smile, she was about to say he wasn't hers but she remembered that she had to pretend he was. It was just too difficult to explain why she was on the run with somebody else kid. People just didn't believe the 'I've lived the very bad future, and came back and changed it' excuse. "Must have been something like that" she replied, wondering if she seemed like a slut now she was a single mother.  
  
"Drake Mannings" he said holding out his hand,  
  
She shook it "Cordelia Angel" she replied. This was the new name she had picked for herself. She had to be Cordelia, she would forget her name if she was anything but Cordelia. She had to change 'Chase' though. She decided on Angel because she really didn't want to change Connor's last name, and she wanted him to really seem like her son.  
  
"And who's this?" he asked smiling at Connor  
  
"This is my son Connor" she replied.  
  
"This is probably my cue to say he looks like you, but he doesn't so I'll keep quiet"  
  
Cordelia laughed. "I thin they mixed him up in the hospital. No way did I scream that much when I was a baby"  
  
He smiled. "You don't sound like you're from around here" he said. They were in a town in New Mexico and Cordelia sounded a little too Californian to go unnoticed.  
  
"We just moved here" she said. If you could all it that. She had run out of gas, and her budget didn't allow anymore if she wanted to eat at all. It seemed like as good a place as any so she was staying. So she was now living in a motel and eating value food. She really missed her old life, where she was eating meals specially prepared by chefs most nights.  
  
"Me too" he said. "I can see you're busy" he said, "So I'll leave you to it, but would you like to have dinner with me one night"  
  
Cordelia's first thought was food, and the "Yes" just came out. He smiled, the smile left when she quickly changed that to "No". She smiled apologetically, "I would like to but I don't know anyone here and there's nobody to look after Connor"  
  
"How about I cook you dinner at my place, and you can bring Connor. Unless that was an excuse and I'm just pushing"  
  
She smiled "It wasn't an excuse, I'd love to"  
  
"Great" he smiled. He had a great smile. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down direction to his house. "Tomorrow OK?"  
  
"Tomorrow's great" she said  
  
"If you come by about eight then, you're not a vegetarian or anything are you?"  
  
"Nope, no special dietary requirements. I'll eat anything" Said Cordelia, wondering where the hell that had come from. Queen C, the 'dating slayer' was definitely dead. Oh well, thank god she was still pretty. "I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Can't wait, and I'll finally have a good reason to chuck my room mate out of the house for a while" --------------  
  
"You invited her here? What happened to lying low" demanded Harry  
  
"Lighten up Potter" said Draco as he absently flicked through the channels of the television, God he loved TV, why hadn't it caught on in the wizarding world, it was an ingenious invention. "She's not a spy for Voldemort, she's just a girl, a very hot woman actually, but you get the idea. I expect you to stay out all evening"  
  
"Malfoy, we are meant to be hiding from Voldemort. I am not enduring living with you in the middle of nowhere just so you can shag everything in sight"  
  
"I'm not trying to shag everything in sight, Cordelia just happens to be a very attractive woman. She actually said no at first, definitely a first for me"  
  
"So what you threatened her?" asked Harry. He still couldn't work it out, OK, when push came to shove Draco chose the right side to fight on, but in general he was a bastard, so why did he always get the women?  
  
"No, I just said that she didn't need to find a sitter she could bring her baby with her"  
  
Harry laughed. "Baby? She's a mother? Watch out Draco you could be playing Daddy soon enough."  
  
"You're just jealous because you're a twenty four year old virgin" smiled Draco. What had he done so wrong to end up in America, among muggles with only Harry bloody Potter for company? Well there was that whole thing at school when he was a bastard and bullied peopled for Seven years, then he got out and joined the Death Eaters. Right, that probably answered the question, but he had tried to redeem himself. He had been spying for the good side for long enough, and then he had given up his identity to save Potter. Now Voldemort wanted him dead almost as much as potter. So Dumbledore being the crack pot that he is suggested they hide together. So here they were, and Draco wasn't that far from running to Voldemort with his wand in the air.  
  
Similar thoughts were going through Harry's head as he left the room. What fates had he pissed off so badly that he had ended up in a country where the only person he knew was Malfoy, and he was living with him? It was hell, pure, utter hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Review, please I have low self confidence and have to be told a lot that people like me. One good review and I smile for a week though. Go on, make me smile ( ! 


	3. Angelic Interlude 1

Okay so this is just a quickie to catch up on Angel. Writing these people isn't my best quality so I try to keep it minimal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelic Interlude  
  
"She's gone" said Gunn. Confirming what he already knew. "She didn't take everything, but most of it. She's packed for a very long trip"  
  
"Should I trust her?" asked Angel "I said I did, she left after I swore I trusted her with mine and Connor's lives"  
  
"Angel she took your child" said Wesley  
  
Angel turned to him, angry "You think I don't know that? She also knocked me out. I just don't know what other reason she would have for taking Connor. She said she wanted to protect him"  
  
"I trust her" said Gunn quietly. The other two men turned to him. "She's never given me any reason not to. I trust her"  
  
"Angel, she took your car" said Wesley  
  
"Maybe she's possessed" suggested Angel  
  
"So do we look for her, or do we do what she says?" asked Gunn  
  
"How do we look for her? She cold have gone anywhere, she could be a different country. We've put the heads up in Sunnydale in case she goes home, but other than that we don't know where she could go" said Angel  
  
"We suck as Private Investigators" mumbled Gunn "Thank God we're good at killing things"  
  
"If we stay here, fight the good fight, even kill Holtz. Maybe she'll come home"  
  
"I think it's a mistake" said Wesley  
  
"I don't care" replied Angel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes Angel is very mild in his response, why? Well why don't you just read and find out! 


	4. Chapter Three

Remember people, you like it, review it. You don't, try to keep it to yourself, unless you really want to tell me, in which case break it to me gently  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Do I look OK?" asked Cordelia, checking her hair again.  
  
Connor just made a face in reply  
  
"What would you know? You're a baby, and I'll have you know that if I haven't intervened you would have thought I was very hot. Which by the way is wrong. How could they even believe anything could happen, God I can't even say it. I feel like your mother. Even if I never said it before I always thought I was the closest things to your mother. I was going to be the strong female influence, the one who taught you clothes don't just come in black, and brooding isn't an Olympic sport that must be practiced whenever possible. How could they think I would do what that bitch did when she was in control" Cordelia paused then started laughing "I could rival Willow with my babbling if I carry on that way"  
  
She took one final look in the mirror, yep she was hot. She actually preferred her hair this way. "Yep, when it comes to dating, I'm still the slayer" she looked at Connor "You better not start getting in the way of my sex life little man". She picked him up balancing him in one arm and the fold away play pen in the other, as well as a bag on her back. She was planning to set the pen up. Put the baby inside and hope he slept. --------------  
  
"You look amazing" said Draco as he let her in. She smiled. Yeah he was still good, even if he was a few months out of practice. He looked at the sleeping Connor. "You can leave him in Harry's room" said Draco, then to make sure it didn't just seem like he wanted to make sure his room was free he added "It's closer to the stairs so it'll be easier to get to if he starts crying"  
  
She nodded, 'like hell' she said in her head. 'Sorry mate, you're going to have to wait a little past the first date before you get me in your bedroom buddy'. She just smiled "He's been busy all day so I think he'll be asleep for a while now.  
  
--------------  
  
"So where did you live before here?" he asked over dinner. He was a good cook. Ok he waved a wand pretty well, but it tasted the same, and she couldn't tell. She probably thought he had been cooking all day. No point spoiling her little fantasy. And he had gone to a lot of effort; he had conjured up the appropriate left over dishes around the kitchen to imply that he had been cooking.  
  
"LA" she replied  
  
"Big city, very fashionable, very you from what I can tell. Why'd you move here?"  
  
"I just had to get away really. I've been there since I finished high school. Originally I had dreams of being an actress, but that really didn't work out. I also moved away for Connor. Let's just say I had this vision of what would happen to him if we didn't move, and it wasn't pretty. I just had to get out"  
  
He was pretty much she had told the truth, but it wasn't the whole story, she was hiding something. "What about Connor's father?"  
  
"We were never really together" she said. She had guessed this topic would come up, so she had her response planned. "Liam and I were friends" It was Liam, because explaining about being Cordelia Angel and her baby's father being Angel would be confusing. "We were good friends, but things were complicated when Connor came along" also true in a way. "Liam love Connor, and he would never intentionally hurt him. But I think eventually Connor would have got hurt" Then she added a bit of truth she hadn't planned to. "He never knew I was taking Connor, I just asked him if he trusted me, when he said yes I told him I was going to do what was best, and I left. I just left him a message on his machine. I did it for Connor, but I don't' know if Liam will see that"  
  
"If you were really friends then he won't doubt you" said Draco, seeing her discomfort.  
  
She smiled sadly. "It's amazing what my 'friends' will believe of me" She laughed slightly. "Sorry the last thing you need is the single mum moaning about her ex. So why'd you come to this wonderful town" she said wonderful with no small amount of sarcasm.  
  
He smiled, seeing the desperate topic change. "I ran away with my gay lover Harry" he said  
  
Cordelia choked on her water. Then looked to see him laughing. "Just trying to lighten the mood" said Draco. Cordelia laughed too, thinking that would be just what she needed on her dating record, she already had losers and demons, and she didn't want gays.  
  
The mood lightened after that. They chatted generally, talking a little about their childhoods. They had been remarkably similar; both had grown up rich and spoilt, but without the real love of parents. They had been popular and bitchy in school, although Draco didn't exactly use the word 'bitchy'. Cordelia had, quite proudly actually. She claimed she was a queen bitch.  
  
--------------  
  
Draco groaned when he heard the front door. Harry came into the kitchen "Sorry it interrupt, I'll just get a drink then go" he said heading to the fridge.  
  
"I thought you were going to be out for longer" said Draco  
  
"It's twelve, I decided to come home" he replied.  
  
Cordelia could feel the tension. Wondering why two people who disliked each other so much could live together.  
  
"Cordelia" said Draco "This is Harry, Harry, Cordelia"  
  
Cordelia decided to use Draco's tactic at lightening the mood. She shook Harry's hand and said "Oh, so you're the gay lover"  
  
Harry froze, and the look on his face made Draco burst out laughing. Cordelia laughed with him but Harry just looked a mixture of embarrassed and angry. His anger was directed at Drake so Cordelia wasn't so sure she had done any good there.  
  
Harry left and they heard him walk up the stairs. He came straight back down again "There's a baby in my room" he announced. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't there when I left"  
  
"That would be mine" said Cordelia. She looked at the clock, God, it was late. "I should actually be going now anyway" she said getting up. Draco followed her into the living room. "I had a great time tonight" she said, "And I'm going to do this before I have a screaming baby in my arms to ruin the mood" She leaned up and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They only pulled away when Connor started crying. "See" she said "Ruins the mood" --------------  
  
Draco walked Cordelia to her car and said goodbye. When he came back in Harry was sitting watching TV.  
  
"Good date?" he asked, not looking up.  
  
"Would have been better if you hadn't come in and interrupted" he said  
  
"What can I say, I overestimated you. I thought by midnight you two would already be at it, so as long as I stayed out of your bedroom it would be fine"  
  
"Once more, jealousy rears its ugly head. One day, you'll lose that virginity of your Harry, I promise"  
  
"Oh and what was that gay lover crap?" asked Harry  
  
"Just trying to lighten the mood mate. She asked why I moved here, I said I ran away with you"  
  
"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever heard" he answered  
  
"Whatever, by the way there's baby puke on your carpet" Draco called as he went up the stairs.  
  
"What?" shouted Harry jumping up.  
  
Draco just laughed; he was too easy to wind up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look chapters over, perfect time to review! 


	5. Chapter Four

Just want to remind you again that although Cordelia has been 'demonised' the effect isn't instant in my fic, it's gradual, so when she gets a vision there is still pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Hey Harry, How's it going?" asked Draco cheerfully  
  
Harry looked suspicious instantly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just asked how you are, why would you assume I want something?" asked Draco looking offended  
  
"Because as much I hate to admit I know you" he shuddered a little at saying that "And if you're being nice then you want something"  
  
"How are you with kids?" he asked sweetly  
  
Harry just stared at him. Waiting for the real question  
  
"Will you look after Connor while I take Cordelia out?"  
  
"You are joking aren't you?" said Harry. Why God? Why him?  
  
"Please, come on if you do this for me, then" he thought for a minute, "I'll get Cordelia to set you up with one of her friends and you can finally pop that cherry of yours"  
  
"Damn it Malfoy I'm not a damn virgin" he shouted. "And if Cordelia had friend here do you really think a man she's met for two minutes would be her first choice as a babysitter?"  
  
Hmm, he had him there. "Damn it Potter don't make me beg. You're right, she doesn't have friends here. She's all alone with only her son for company and I just wanted to take her out, let her enjoy herself without having to worry about him. Plus you've got all that experience from after Granger and Weasley's Kid" He said trying to play to the sickeningly good guy in potter.  
  
Harry just stared at him, and Draco knew instantly what he had to do. He almost decided it wasn't worth it. "Please Harry, I'm begging you. I really need you to do this. I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. It won't happen again for at least a day"  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. The Slytherin Prince was begging him to baby-sit. That was definitely worth a laugh. 'Wait till I tell Ron about this one' he thought, then he remembered he couldn't speak to Ron, or Hermione, or any other friend. It wasn't permitted. "OK" he said, "Do I get paid?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Thanks again Harry" said Cordelia just before she left. Connor was fast asleep in his playpen again. She had left the formula milk for him, and the diapers, making sure he knew how to do everything. She felt weird about leaving him, a month ago she had got to hold him every now and then, but only when she could loosens Angel's constant grip for a second or two, now she was with him constantly, and it felt strange for him to be away from her, any further than in the next room or up the stairs.  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia had fun with Draco that night. They went to a movie then dinner. She liked talking to him; she felt she could tell him stuff. She never told him the full truth though. She had perfected the art of telling real stories but leaving out all the vampires and demons and the fact that she kidnapped her best friends son. It wasn't hard once you got the hang of it.  
  
--------------  
  
"Shh" said Draco as caught sight of the seen in the living room with a grin on his face.  
  
"What?" asked Cordelia quietly. Draco motioned to the couch. Harry was fast asleep with Connor in his arms. She smiled "I should probably take him home".  
  
"Put him in the pen for a while" said Draco, When Cordelia looked at him he made a said face "You promised me coffee"  
  
She grinned. "You go get started on that and I'll move Connor, I really don't want Harry to roll over and squash him or anything"  
  
Draco nodded and laughed.  
  
--------------  
  
In the kitchen he checked the coast was clear then got his wand out to start on the coffee. He could do it the muggle way but he found anything muggle difficult, he hated getting the cups out the muggle way.  
  
Which was why they were floating across the room when Cordelia walked in. She stopped frozen. Draco saw her and the cups dropped and smashed on the floor.  
  
"Do you have a ghost?" she asked panicked. "Please tell me you have a ghost"  
  
"I don't have a ghost" he said "But listen I can explain."  
  
"Don't bother. I know, you're evil, what is it with me and my taste in me. I'm the female equivalent of Xander 'demon magnet' Harris. God I suck at this, I take Connor away form all the evil away from Angel and what do I do? I go and fall for someone who's evil"  
  
She stormed through to pick up Connor. Both he and Harry had woken up by the sound of the cups smashing and Cordelia's screams. "Are you a demon?" she asked as she tried to calm Connor.  
  
"No" he said surprised.  
  
"Well I'm getting a bit better. Do you work for a demon? Have any 'money and fame if you impregnate women with demon spawn' deals going on?"  
  
"No" he said, now just confused.  
  
"OK, so what are you? And what's with the mini stake? Oh God who cares you're evil and..." she was stopped by a familiar sensation. "Take the Baby"  
  
"What?" he said. She thought she was evil so she was giving him her child.  
  
"Take the baby" she said thrusting Connor into his arms just as she fell to the floor in pain.  
  
Draco handed the baby over to Harry and tried to help Cordelia as she screamed in pain holding onto her head. "Cordelia" he said, not knowing what was happening or what to do about it.  
  
"It looks like the Cruciatus curse" said Harry  
  
Draco tried saying the counter curse but nothing happened.  
  
Then it stopped. Her head still hurt but the images were gone. She smiled "They're getting better" Then she remembered where she was. She grabbed the baby from Harry, and left not bothering to take all her other stuff. She just ran out of the door and drove home.  
  
--------------  
  
Home was no longer the motel. It was an apartment that made her miss the motel. If it was possible it was worse than her first apartment in LA. She missed her home, she missed Dennis. She wondered if Connor missed the Hyperion or if it was all the same to him. She hoped it was all the same. She watched him lying in his crib; she had customised the mobile hanging above his bed. On the little ducks she had stuck pictures of Angel. She wasn't sure if he understood it but she wanted him to always be able to see his Daddy. She would tell him all about Angel while letting him suck a picture of him. Hoping he understood somehow.  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia thought about Draco. He just seemed so nice. He didn't seem evil, a bad boy perhaps, but not evil.  
  
"Damn" she sighed. "It isn't supposed to be like this"  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell happened there?" asked Harry  
  
"She saw me doing magic in the kitchen, then started saying I was evil. Actually she thought I was a demon" said Draco  
  
"Why would a nice normal girl from LA immediately assume that you were a demon?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder about the nice normal part. Nice I'm sure of, but normal, no"  
  
"What was the deal with seizure?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" said Draco 


	6. Chapter Five

Okay, this is just a short one; it's basically a letter Cordelia writes to Angel. No more explanation needed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Angel  
  
Hey, sorry it took so long for me to write.  
  
Oh who am I kidding? Why bother with the pleasantries. I doubt we're friends anymore. When I come back, which I will I swear to you, anyway, when I come back you won't want me anywhere near you I'm sure. But I can't let that bother me. Don't get me wrong I love you Angel and you will always be my best friend, but whether you know it or not I am helping you more by doing this.  
  
Let me try and explain myself. What happened when I was unconscious, well for one thing I became part demon to stop me dying from the visions, but it's strangely not the important thing. I had a vision of the future. I think that's the best way to put it. I was told I had to change things and sent back into my body. There were a few ways that I could have made little changes. I could have told you the lot and we could have talked about it. I couldn't be sure though, I just have this feeling, no its more than that, I just know that if I hadn't taken this action then bad things would have happened.  
  
In that 'vision' of the future Connor was taken from you. He grew up in a few months in a hell dimension and hated you. I'm taking the necessary precautions to prevent that.  
  
Anyway, Connor is doing great. I've made a little mobile over his bed with pictures of you, and I talk about you all the time so he'll always know who you are. Nothing big has happened to him yet, no teeth, no talking. I took some photos of him for you. I told him he had to smile for his daddy and he did instantly. He smiles a lot; it makes me wonder if he's really yours Mr Tall Dark and Broody.  
  
And don't worry, your car is fine. No chips, no damage. I stuck a photo in of that just so you can be sure. I have to tell you, even after I take Connor back I might keep the car. That thing is nice.  
  
Well give my love to everyone. Is Fred living with Dennis? I hope he's OK. Remind Wes not to believe everything he reads. Keep fighting the good fight, and kill Holtz if you haven't already. Human or not the man is evil.  
  
I love you all  
  
Cordelia  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: Feel free to review me 


	7. Chapter Six

Okay, here's another chapter. I think we're looking at about twelve chapters altogether now. So half way through, yeah!! Thanks for reviewing, keep reviewing  
  
Also Elle if you're reading, don't tease! Thanks, luv ya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Cordelia was trying to bath Connor when she had another vision. She panicked and tried to lift Connor out of the bath so nothing would happen to him. She laid him on the floor on the towel she had ready and waited for the pain. The vision came but it was accompanied by what felt like a migraine.  
  
She smiled. She wasn't sure what to do about these visions. She was taking notes about them all. They were all very similar. There was a weird guy, definite big bad potential. He was always surrounded by followers, way too many for her liking.  
  
She looked around the room. Wondering when it got so light in there. Only the light wasn't coming from the window or the bulb. It was coming from her.  
  
"Hmm, I've got the glowy thing down, when do I start floating? I'm sure it didn't take this long last time"  
  
She picked up Connor and when he was settled in bed she began to make notes about this vision. She hated the army of people following this guy. She was pretty certain they were people, even if they were totally covered in hoods. She was getting dangerous vibes from the followers. She was worried; Angel couldn't fight a whole army by himself.  
  
She stopped to think about this. Angel? She had never thought about Angel during her visions. She had always vaguely thought about Angel during the visions. Even when he had sacked them and they were dealing with the visions themselves. She tried to recall all her recent visions. Who had been there instead of Angel? Then it came like she had always known it.  
  
"Drake and Harry" she said aloud. But wait, wasn't Drake evil? But he couldn't be evil if the powers were sending her visions for him.  
  
As thought this she got two more visions, one straight after the other. She saw Harry as a little boy, his mother dying for him, and big bad guy was the one doing the killing. She saw all the times Harry had faced him and won. Then she saw as he nearly lost. Things were stepped up and he was sent into hiding.  
  
The second vision was Drake. She saw his father's involvement with big bad guy. She saw as Drake joined his ranks, then as he turned against him and became a spy. She saw him give it all up for Harry, even felt how much he though he was an idiot for doing it. Then she saw how much big bad wanted him dead too, and he was sent into hiding with Harry.  
  
Through all this she also understood what they were. "Wizards" she said quietly, "Cool" --------------  
  
"So are you going to do that memory charm on her or what?" said Harry, seeing that Draco was still there when he should be at Cordelia's  
  
"I am, I'm just about to go but, are you sure I have to?" asked Draco  
  
"Yes, she saw you doing magic; we're supposed to be muggles remember? Muggles don't do magic. If she goes running around screaming about us doing magic then chances are we will be caught and killed. I am not going to make these last two months of hell with you totally in vain"  
  
"OK I'll go" he said getting up. He opened the door to find Cordelia standing there with Connor in her arms. "That was easy" he said "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I left some of Connors stuff here. And you're not evil" she replied  
  
"You worked that out how?"  
  
"Divine Intervention" she replied simply  
  
"Excuse me?" he said  
  
"The PTBs told me" she said. He looked confused "The powers that be"  
  
"Right, you have a lot of conversations with them?" Oh God, he'd gone and fallen for a lunatic. Way to go Malfoy.  
  
"I wouldn't call them conversations. They send me visions, I curse and scream at them, and there was this thing in the future which may never happen anymore where I was a higher being, but that's a different story"  
  
"You're a seer?" said Harry, from behind Draco  
  
"Yes" she said surprised, "Hey that was easy" She walked into the house and sat down on the sofa "Well next order of business, you two get to be champions!"  
  
"Champions?" said Draco looking blank. Again.  
  
"Warriors of light. Chosen good guys and all that other crap. Ok so someone's trying to kill you both right?" she asked  
  
Harry glared at Draco. "I didn't tell her" he said with his hands up.  
  
"No, the PTBs did, were you even listening to me?"  
  
"We were" said Harry, "But didn't really follow, can you start again please?"  
  
"OK, I'm a seer. I get visions from the PTBs, whoever they may be. I get to see all these bad things happening in 3D surround sound complete with actually feeling it all. It sucks. I tell my champion about these things, he fights whatever it is needs to be fought. You two are my new champions"  
  
"So you get a different champion for every vision?" asked Harry. He was the one who was really following all this, Draco was still confused.  
  
"No. Up until now I've only had one champion, and as far as I know the seer I got the visions from only had that champion too. He's in LA, I'm not. You get to fight snake guy"  
  
This caught both of their attentions. "Snake guy? Voldemort?" asked Draco  
  
"I didn't get a name. I don't usually; they're more about the visuals than the written. Speaking of I wrote everything down from all the visions I've had since I got here" she got out a plain notebook and handed it to Harry who was closest.  
  
He flicked through it; most of the visions were similar. "They're all Voldemort. The 'wiggy robed guys' are the death eaters"  
  
Cordelia turned to Draco "You used to be one?" she said softly, but it wasn't really a question. She knew already.  
  
He nodded gently, without looking at her,  
  
"Yeah" she said reverting to 'Queen C' mode. "Well don't brood about it. Last thing I need is another tortured champion who spends all his spare time reflecting on past sins in the dark"  
  
That wasn't the response Draco had been expecting. "Do you know what I've done?" he said, yes he was trying to forget it and not 'brood', but sometimes he did, generally when he was alone in the dark.  
  
"Yes" she replied. "Look at the notebook. I saw the lot, my most recent vision, straight after the life of Harry Potter, was the life of Draco Malfoy. I'm assuming the Drake Mannings thing was your cover story"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"OK, here's the general feel I've been getting. This Voldy guy needs to be fought quickly. Right now you're hiding and that's nice for you all" said Cordelia "But you're just giving him time. You two have to lead the attack, and quickly, he's planning something big and bad, you have to kill him first"  
  
"I hate seers" mumbled Harry  
  
"Hey!" said Cordelia  
  
"Don't mind him, it's just because the Divination teacher at school gave him weekly updates on his upcoming death"  
  
"You guys didn't go to a normal school did you?" remarked Cordelia.  
  
"That would be one way of putting it" grinned Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

I'm taking Cordelia's powers a bit far, but it's not like we were ever really sure of everything she could do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It had been almost a month since Cordelia dropped her bombshell about him and Draco being champions. So far Harry only seemed to be Champion babysitter. Draco kept 'kindly' offering his services whenever he wanted to take Cordelia out, which seemed to be way too much.  
  
Harry was sitting in his house, only Connor for company. It was one am and he knew Cordelia and Draco would be home soon. They had taken to going back to Cordelia's apartment after their dates, but they very rarely stayed all night. Cordelia hated to be away from Connor for too long, but they didn't like to stay in the house with Harry and Connor there. It took a lot of effort to leave him at a childminder while she was working during the day. She couldn't be away from him all night as well.  
  
Sometimes Harry thought there was more than just normal parental worry there. He knew something of Cordelia's old life and he wondered if there was something in there that made her so reluctant to be away from her child. It didn't take long before these thoughts were replaced with the normal thoughts of why he was always the baby sitter. Even back home with Hermione and Ron's baby he was always the babysitter.  
  
--------------  
  
The man walked nervously into the big office. "I'm here to see Harold Graham" he told the receptionist.  
  
The receptionist checked on her computer. "You're from Angel Investigations?" she asked.  
  
The man just nodded.  
  
"Go through. It's the second door on your left; Mr Graham is waiting for you"  
  
He did so, he was still nervous. The others couldn't know where he was. He had acted like he accepted what everybody else had, that Cordelia would come back with Connor. It hadn't stopped him looking though, so here he was, at a big private investigation company. As Gunn had said, they sucked as investigators.  
  
"Good to se you again" said Mr Graham, shaking his hand. "I have good news, please have a seat" He sat behind his desk, opposite his client. "I think we've found her, your girl left something of a trail. She used credit cards to pay for gas a few times; she used it at the same supermarket twice though, about two weeks apart. She's probably trying to use cash but she got desperate. Chances are that's where she is. We can do some more tracking, if you..."  
  
"No" he cut him off. "I'm going, just tell me where"  
  
A few minutes later he had the name of the town and all business was taken care. Mr Graham shook his hand again "Glad I could help Mr Angel"  
  
Angel just smiled as he read where his son was. "New Mexico, here I come". He didn't even bother to go back to the hotel before driving off in his newly rented car.  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia woke up and looked around her. "Damn" she said quietly. She had fallen asleep at Draco's; she was sitting on the sofa leaning against him. She felt like something had woken her up so she automatically looked over to where Connor was fast asleep. That wasn't it.  
  
She heard the noise; it was a tapping against the window. "Draco" she whispered. He didn't move. She poked him. "Draco" she said again.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"There's a bird head butting the window" she whispered  
  
"What?" he said again. She pointed at the window. He looked over and saw the owl trying to get in.  
  
"Damn it" he stood up and opened the window. The bird flew in and dropped a letter in Draco's waiting hand.  
  
"Obviously because it's the post bird. That's normal" said Cordelia.  
  
Draco read the letter. "Harry" he shouted.  
  
There was no answer from Harry but Connor started screaming, meaning Cordelia had to calm him down before she could start her questioning on the freaky bird. Draco went upstairs, and was back down a few minutes later.  
  
"He's not there" he told her. "Shit"  
  
"Calm down" said Cordelia, rocking Connor who was nearly back to sleep. "Start by telling me about the bird"  
  
"That's how the post gets delivered in our world. It works quite well; hardly ever get any going missing and rarely get strikes. The letter was from Dumbledore, head of the Order of Phoenix"  
  
"He's the guy who sent you here right?" asked Cordelia, trying to remember which one he was, "Powerful wizard, knows everything and probably had some ulterior motive that nobody will ever understand for sending you together?"  
  
"You've been talking to Harry haven't you? I still reckon he's a crackpot old fool"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world" said a stern voice from the door. They both turned to see Harry  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Draco  
  
"Why? Were you worried for my safety?" he mocked  
  
"No I was worried Dumbledore would kill me because I lost you. This just arrived" he passed him the letter and Harry read it.  
  
"He wants us to go back? But nothing's changed, why would he want us to go back?"  
  
"There's gonna be an attack" said Cordelia, they looked to see her watching something they couldn't see. She kept watching for a little while before she continued. "It won't work. You two only fight in it and you lose. You have to go back and stop it; the only way you win is when you lead"  
  
"Vision?" asked Draco  
  
"Yeah" she answered. Then she got another vision. It was so intense that she felt some of the old pain. She passed the baby to whoever was closest; she couldn't see who it was. She screamed in pain. When it was over she realised she was on the floor. The visions weren't meant to hurt, and on the whole they didn't, what had hurt here was what she saw. "Wesley" she whispered, the image of his body imprinted on her brain. Fred and Gunn had been there too, but Angel was gone. "I need to speak to Angel" she said without thinking  
  
"What did you see?" asked Harry. He was the one holding Connor.  
  
"It doesn't concern you. It concerns..."  
  
"Me" finished off the figure in the doorway.  
  
"I think I left the door open" muttered Harry; he was just out of sight of the doorway.  
  
"Angel?" whispered Cordelia with disbelief. She walked up to him, careful to stay on her side of the doorway. He hadn't been invited so he was stuck outside.  
  
"Cordelia, good to see you. My cars outside so I presume my son's inside"  
  
"You didn't kill Holtz" she said.  
  
"What can I say? I was distracted"  
  
"Go now please. You have like a day at the most to get back to LA; he's going for the hotel"  
  
"Wow, you get a vision? Just give me Connor and I'll leave"  
  
"Angel I will bring him back to when it's safe. Please go, they need you"  
  
"I need my son"  
  
"Wesley will die"  
  
He paused. "If I don't get my son back he won't be the only one"  
  
That was too much for Draco. Harry wanted to step in to but decided it was best to keep Connor away from the door. "Ok, let's not get onto threats"  
  
"Don't worry" said Cordelia. "Unless your or Harry invites him in he's stuck out there for along time. It's not us I'm worried about. It's Wesley, I saw him die Angel. It was painful and all the while he thought you were going to come and save him. Fred and Gunn were barely alive; if nobody came they would have died. Stop it, please"  
  
"Give me one good reason while I should believe you"  
  
She stepped forward, laying a hand on his face. She was acting on instinct because she had never done this before. She remembered the vision and her hand began to glow. She placed the other hand on his face too, by this time her whole body was glowing.  
  
Angel screamed in pain until they both fell to their knees. Cordelia finally broke contact. Angel just stared at her for a few seconds. Then he got up and ran in one fluid motion.  
  
--------------  
  
"Come with me" said Draco.  
  
"No" said Cordelia as she packed all her stuff.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're only asking me because you think you have to. Connor and I have to leave in case Angel comes back. I don't care where we go but I'm not going back to Hogwarts with you out of sympathy"  
  
"I'm not asking you out of sympathy. I would done this anyway"  
  
"Why?" she asked sceptically.  
  
"Because I need you" God he hated begging. He was Draco Malfoy for God's sake, Slytherin Prince, heir to a great fortune, yet recently he seemed to be doing a lot of begging. "I need you because you're a seer" he said avoiding the real reason. "And you see things that are really helpful to stop people dying" Way to go Malfoy, he thought, appeal to her sense of honour, she's a good guy she's bound to come now.  
  
"I'll owl you" she said  
  
Or not. "I love you"  
  
This made her stop packing for a moment. She looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I need you because I'm in love with you, and it feels really strange, I've never felt like this before, but I know it's true. Please come with me because I love you"  
  
She smiled "I love you too" she said and kissed him.  
  
"So you'll come?" he asked breaking away. She just nodded.  
  
--------------  
  
They had spent half an hour planning how they were going to get to London safely. Harry had mentioned that the spell that stopped anybody from using port keys on them or apparating them anywhere also meant they couldn't do those things themselves. They were planning a way to make sure nobody recognised them.  
  
"So do these people all know what you look like then?" asked Cordelia  
  
"Not really, but they look for the scar" replied Harry  
  
"So? Why don't you do some magic mojo and get rid of it"  
  
"Tried, nothing works, no glamours, a polyjuice potion worked once, but every time I've used that one since the scar appears anyway"  
  
"Oh please" said Cordelia rolling her eyes. "I could hide that thing easily"  
  
"You could? With what? Your demon powers?"  
  
"No" she said searching through her purse. She pulled out a smaller bag "A little female magic" She sat Harry down in front of her and pulled out some concealer. She dabbed some on and blended it properly. She added a tiny bit of powder to make it more natural. "See all gone" she said handing him a mirror.  
  
"Wow" he said  
  
"Why didn't anyone think of that before?" asked Draco  
  
"I think they did, but assumed if magic didn't work then make up wouldn't"  
  
Cordelia snorted. "Never underestimate the powers of a good concealer. I've hidden so many battle wounds with that stuff, pricy but very worth it"  
  
Draco laughed "Prat, you've been moaning about this scar that you could never get rid of your whole life and all you needed was a little make up"  
  
"That's that then" said Cordelia. "Hide the scar, nobody recognises us, fly like normal people. Get a taxi to Kings cross and a train to the school. Was all that really so hard?"  
  
Both men looked down at their feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Angelic Interlude 2

Okay, this one's short and probably not so sweet.  
  
Want to know why Angel was so quick to run off last chapter? This is why so don't bother asking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelic Interlude 2  
  
Angel had got back in time to stop Holtz' attack. He hadn't managed to kill him but he had save Wesley and the others, which was enough for now.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Wesley when it was all over.  
  
"I saw Cordy" He said it quietly but he had everybody's attention. "She had a vision of this happening, and I came back just in time"  
  
"Are you going back after her?" asked Gunn "Or would you rather not tell us?"  
  
"How did you find her?" asked Wesley  
  
"I hired somebody to find her. I shouldn't have done. I should have trusted her"  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
Angel paused. "When I saw her, she tried to convince me about the vision and I ignore her, and she did something. She touched me to try and make me see the vision. She didn't really know what she was doing but I didn't try and stop her. What I saw, it was more than she intended, more than she realised"  
  
"What?" They all thought it, but weren't sure who voiced it  
  
"She's..." he stopped. "I don't know. It was I saw what she saw, everything, why she took him, it was like she lived now and the future and then. I don't know. It was all confused"  
  
"It could have been a trick?" suggested Fred,  
  
"It wasn't" said Angel very sure of himself. "It was real. It's why she took Connor, why she wants me to kill Holtz. Why she keeps warning Wesley. It was real"  
  
There was no dissuading him so the rest of the team just backed away. Fred started cleaning up after the fight, Wesley went back to his books, and Gunn decided to clean the weapons, no point letting the blood go hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I'm bad at writing Angel so I hadn't planned to write any more of these but I really liked this idea that he saw it all because I know it's a little unbelievable that he just gave up at the first sign of trouble. 


	10. Chapter Eight

OK, from here on in ignore any info I give you on when the next chapter will be out. I'm not meant to be anywhere near a computer but the house has been empty for hours so who's going to know?  
  
Oh and hey again Elle, I know how much you love it when I talk say hello!! And you better be reading these!  
  
As always Review, Review, Review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
They had been in London scarcely ten minutes. The flight had been fine, but the food was bad. Cordelia had managed to keep Connor quiet for the whole journey.  
  
"So when do we get the train?" asked Cordelia shortly after they had all got their bags back.  
  
"Tomorrow" replied Draco; "It doesn't go very often so we get to catch it with hundreds of school kids tomorrow"  
  
"So we're staying in London tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, and inn called the Leaky Cauldron"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that's neither normal nor any where near Regent Street?"  
  
"Don't worry" assured Harry "There are shops nearby"  
  
"Yeah, there better be. I am not about to say I went all the way to London and didn't do any shopping!"  
  
--------------  
  
After they had reached the Leaky Cauldron and unpacked the three adults with Connor in tow went down for a drink.  
  
As soon as they reached the bar Harry was enveloped in a hug with a very bushy haired woman, followed by a quicker more masculine hug from a red headed man.  
  
"Who's that?" whispered Cordelia to Draco, a little too loudly.  
  
The man and women turned to look at her and Draco. "Malfoy" they both said  
  
coldly.  
  
"I can feel the love in this room" muttered Cordelia.  
  
"Oh" said Draco to Harry pretending to be upset. "I don't think your friends like me babe. What a shame after you and I grew so close" He said close in a way that made it quite clear what he meant. Only he and Cordelia laughed at the one angry embarrassed face and the tow shocked confused faces. Draco had noticed Harry's reaction to this that first night he used this joke and now enjoyed using it whenever he could.  
  
"Ron, Hermione" said Garry, trying to focus on anything else. "This is Cordelia and her son Connor. Cordelia this is Ron and Hermione Weasley"  
  
They all said their polite since to meet you's then Harry moved them all to a table out of everybody's way.  
  
Cordelia got the distinct feeling they didn't like her, and that it had something to do with her and Draco. She didn't get it, Harry and Draco didn't like each other, but they just argued and annoyed the hell out of each other. It was funny, and it wasn't like this.  
  
Harry seemed to sense it. "Where's my Goddaughter then?" he asked  
  
Hermione smiled "We left Sarah with Ginny" she shot a look at Cordelia and Connor before turning back to Harry. "We didn't really think a pub was a good place for a baby.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. What had she done to piss this girl off? And did she seriously think that she would just take it. Harry and Draco had both seen Queen C in action before. Draco wasn't sure whether to grin or run, Harry tried to stop what was coming, but he was too late.  
  
"OK Miss 'I'm in desperate need of frizz ease and straightens', you got a problem with me just come out and say it"  
  
Hermione looked a little surprised. She had expected anyone who went out with Draco Malfoy to be a little more of a follower. A pretty trophy on your arm but not something that spoke her mind. "I just don't approve of bringing children into pubs" she said  
  
"Yeah 'cause leaving Connor alone in upstairs sounds like a great idea. Just because the pictures talk, doesn't mean they can baby-sit, but that's not your problem, so what is?"  
  
Hermione unintentionally looked towards Draco quickly. "I don't know what you mean"  
  
Draco sighed and left the table, leaving out of a back door.  
  
"What the hell is your problem with him?" demanded Cordelia, now looking really angry.  
  
Hermione matched this anger. How could this woman know anything about him. "Don't think you know because you've slept with him a few times" she replied. "He may seem like a nice guy for now, but we weren't always and strongly doubt he will be forever"  
  
The slap echoed through the whole room. "One" said Cordelia, admiring the pretty red mark she had left on the other woman's face. "Don't presume to tell me what I do and do not know, I have seen more of what he did than toy ever could. I saw why he changed and I know why it's for good. Two don't ever, ever talk about my sex life like you have any idea about it. Who I choose to love is my business. Let me make it quite clear that you've made and enemy today and Queen C ain't someone you want as an enemy".  
  
"I'm not afraid of you" said Hermione. Her face still stinging and her hand gripping her wand just above the table"  
  
Cordelia stood up, laughing at the little piece of wand. "Where I come from that's called an inadequate stake. You should be afraid of me, you may not always have your little stick with you, but I'll always be part demon, and a better bitch" She gave her a trademark smile.  
  
"Cordelia" said Harry loud enough to get her attention. She wondered why she could see him so well in the dark pub "You're glowing" he told her, answering that question. "Just calm down a bit"  
  
She nodded took and took a deep breath. "I have to find Draco" she left out of the same back exit, pushing Connor in his stroller.  
  
Hermione, clearly expecting Harry to be on her side, started on the other girl straight away. "What does she mean she's seen what he did? She's not even magical, everything she knows she must have heard from him"  
  
"Not quite" replied Harry. "Cordelia is a seer, a real one. She gets visions and one of them happened to be Draco's life. She saw it all and felt is all, but your right, she's not magical, so she's probably stuck in the back alley right now" He stood up and followed Cordelia, leaving behind a stunned Hermione.  
  
--------------  
  
"The demo part of me can sense the magic" said Cordelia as Harry cam out to her. "I know there's something through this wall, I know Draco's through this wall and I'm very close to kicking it down"  
  
"Well before you resort to violence, why don't you let me" he got out his wand.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Cordelia before he had started tapping the right bricks.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"The whole thing in there with Hermione. I mean she was totally asking for it, but she's your friend, I pissed her off, so I'm sorry"  
  
"She was totally asking for it" replied Harry. "Don't get me wrong, I hate Malfoy, but I think you're right about him, not her"  
  
She smiled "You don't really have a whole gay lover thing going on do you?" she asked smirking.  
  
This time he didn't rise to it but laughed it, he just started tapping the bricks to let them through the wall and said "You know if you have to keep asking if your boyfriends gay, he must be doing something wrong"  
  
Cordelia laughed briefly before watching in awe as the archway opened in front of her.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Ally" said Harry smiling at the look on her face.  
  
--------------  
  
"Where is he?" moaned Cordelia  
  
"I don't know" replied Harry, "We've looked everywhere, maybe he went back to the leaky Cauldron already"  
  
"I doubt it, not yet. Hey we haven't looked down there" said Cordelia pointing down a dark alley with several shops.  
  
"Knockturn ally? That's um, it's more of a bad ally, darker magic type stuff" Harry tried to explain.  
  
Cordelia sighed "You couldn't have mentioned that before, in his mood that's exactly where he's gone, come on"  
  
She started walking in that direction and Harry had not choice but to follow, but he was protesting. "Cordelia, it's a bad place to go especially with Connor"  
  
"Well you keep your wand out and if anyone comes and you don't get him, I'll glow them away, or I'll just float at them, who knows I won't do it on purpose. Deal?"  
  
"No isn't an option here is it?"  
  
"Harry, you're finally getting to know me" said Cordelia and they headed down Knockturn ally. The ex cheerleader was getting some strange looks as she pushed the pram along.  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia's hunch had been right. When they found Draco he was absently reading titles of dusty of old books in a dusty old bookstore.  
  
"Thank God" said Cordelia "Come on lets get out of this place, its just way too creepy for me"  
  
"Wait" said Draco as he was dragged out "I was looking at those,  
  
"No you weren't" said Cordelia.  
  
"Yes I was"  
  
"No you weren't. You were brooding alone in the dark; didn't I tell you at Day one no brooding alone in the dark?"  
  
"Possibly" he said, not sure of he was meant to answer.  
  
"Good, anyway, no brooding in front of the baby. It's already in his genetics and I'm not giving him an example as well. Oh and don't worry about Frizzy, I told her what's what"  
  
"And hit her and basically threatened her" added Harry  
  
"Well that too"  
  
Draco looked shocked. "You hit Granger?"  
  
"She had it coming, now can we please go?" The men were forced to follow as Cordelia took charge again, marching back towards the inn.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Potter?" asked Draco  
  
"Keeping your girlfriend out of trouble"  
  
"Sounds like she can handle herself"  
  
"I meant from the police"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: OK I think there will be 13 chapters, it was originally going to be twelve but then this chapter would have been three times as long to include Hogwarts.  
  
Instead Hogwarts comes next chapter!  
  
Enjoying it so far? Let me know, when I get good reviews I write faster (and I'm happy all day) so please review. 


	11. Chapter 8 34

This is the missing scene from Chapter Eight, I didn't think of it until I had finished the chapter then I didn't want to put it in because I thought the last chapter worked well.  
  
So this bit slots in after Harry has left the Leaky Cauldron. Don't worry this is just short little bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eight and Three Quarters  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, I think you pissed off his friends" replied Ron  
  
"His friends?" she asked "As in Malfoy and his flavour of the month?"  
  
"Well what did you expect; he hasn't been allowed contact with us or anybody else who knew who he really was in about six months. Except Malfoy" 'God' he said in his head, 'I thought she was meant to be the smart one' "It was sort of inevitable they would come to some kind of understanding"  
  
"I, but, he's Malfoy, you know the boy who tried to torture us for most of out school years. Ferret boy?" she said trying to make her husband see sense "Not to mention the seventh year, he was part of the attack on Hogwarts. I was pregnant and nearly lost Sarah that day"  
  
"Hermione, you know as well as I do that the Death Eaters still at school were as shocked as the rest of us when the attack started. And in case you hadn't noticed the attack wasn't exactly biased. Several bodies were found with the dark mark, hit by their own curses"  
  
Hermione knew it was true, but she wanted somebody to blame for everything she had gone through, and Malfoy, who seemed willing to feel guilty, was easy to blame.  
  
"That bitch slapped me" was all she could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once more if you read the last chapter before I changed it, (then you're really quick), Sarah was meant to be a baby but I changed my mind. Now she's um, sixish. 


	12. Chapter Nine

Hey, here's the next chapter. I'm exhausted because I was up most of the night doing this one. I can't wait until I finish this story, then I can finally get some sleep!! Yeah, go sleep!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"So you want me to push my baby into a wall?" asked Cordelia staring at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross station.  
  
"Yeah" said Draco "I think running is meant to make it easier the first time"  
  
"Oh, you want me to run my baby into a wall?" she asked amazed. She turned to Harry, who was trying to stand so he didn't look like he was with them; Cordelia was speaking a little too loudly and several people were turning around to see the woman who was about run her baby at a wall. "Can't you just do a tappy thing with your wand like at Diagon Ally?"  
  
"No that only works there; you just have to walk through the barrier"  
  
"Obviously" she still wasn't convinced until she saw a family walk straight past them, through the wall and onto the barrier. "Fine, but seriously I get the whole magic/secrecy thing you people have going on, but can't you just get a door like normal people? Stick a bouncer on it if you're that paranoid"  
  
"Suggest it to Dumbledore" said Draco. He and Draco exchanged glances; they were both thinking the same thing, 'wait until she sees Hogwarts'  
  
When they finally reached the train there were no empty carriages. In response to this Cordelia handed Connor to Draco and went into a carriage full of seventh year boys. A few minutes later the boys all trooped out.  
  
"Do I want to know what you said to them?" asked Draco, as he sent down in the newly empty compartment.  
  
"Probably not" said Cordelia. She smiled when she saw Draco had forgotten to hand Connor back to her at the first possible chance as he usually did. She briefly imagined the family the three of them could make. She had to push it away; sometimes she forgot lately that Connor wasn't really her son. She had never told Draco about this. She was sure if she did tell him he would understand, at least he would have, maybe if she had told him when the topic came up of them running away. Or when Angel came, then would have worked too, now she wondered if it was too late, but at the same time she knew she had to tell him, eventually it would come up when the baby disappeared, she was quite sure that he would still be around.  
  
Cordelia managed to think herself into a restless sleep. She slept for most of the journey and even though she was not awake to referee, Harry and Draco's fights were minimal. It seemed they were getting on even better now they were back in their own world, despite Cordelia's fears that it would be the opposite.  
  
Harry had tried convincing Cordelia that they should take the boats over to Hogwarts with the first years, insisting that they would get the best view of the castle and she should as it was her first time. Cordelia had argued that some open boat was too cold for Connor. Meanwhile Draco just laughed at the fact that Harry actually thought he could change Cordelia's mind once she was set on something.  
  
Draco had been right. Cordelia got her way as always. They had taken the carriages to the school. Harry had still waited the whole way until he could point out the first point where you could see the castle. Cordelia had seen the huge castle and was impressed, but she wasn't sure why Harry was getting so excited.  
  
"Was he like this when you guys were at school?" Cordelia asked Draco while Harry had his head stuck out of the window, explaining something about getting the best view, confusing the two third years that were in the same carriage.  
  
"I wouldn't know. We rarely talked except to exchange insults or curses"  
  
"Isn't that what you do now?"  
  
"Yeah, but then we were in different houses, so we could avoid each other more easily"  
  
"Oh, right, what are houses?" she asked, she was sure it was some English boarding school thin, but didn't really get it.  
  
"There are four, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. When you first get to the school you're sorted into the different houses by a hat"  
  
"A hat? What you like pick different names out of a hat?"  
  
He laughed "You put the hat on and it reads your qualities, the different houses have different qualities. Slytherin are sly and cunning, generally gorgeous and well built, plus altogether fantastic too"  
  
"Is that was Harry was?" she asked innocently. One of the third years laughed then tried to cover it. She received a glare from Draco and a grin from Cordelia.  
  
"Anyway, Ravenclaw are the smart ones, Gryffindor are the brave ones and Hufflepuff are, they're um" he thought for a minute, what were Hufflepuff again? I dunno the leftovers?"  
  
The third year giggled again.  
  
"So in you house you have classes, some are mixed but on the whole it's just your house. Your have the same dormitories, the same common room, you eat at the same table your on the same quidditch team"  
  
"Quidditch is the sport on the brooms your were trying to explain to me right? With all the balls flying around and everyone's supposed to have a clue what ball goes where" said Cordelia interrupting his explanation again.  
  
This made Harry put all body parts back into the carriage. "How can you make the best sport in the world sound so, so..." rather than finishing the sentence he turned to Draco "did you even try and explain it to her?"  
  
"I tried, she got all the balls mixed up and I quit when I tried using pictures and she said she used to have a pair of earrings that looked like the snitch"  
  
The whole carriage turned to give her a look of disgust. "OK" she said, "Little kids, talk amongst yourself and at east pretend your not listening to the adults' conversation. And you two stop looking at me like that, I don't get the sport and I really did used to have earrings like that. They were little gold balls and they didn't have wings but they were similar" She could see she wasn't going to get anywhere. So she tried another tactic. "So you were saying about the houses playing in quidditch teams?"  
  
"The have a house cup" said Harry joining the conversation. "Every house plays every other house. The winner wins the quidditch cup. I was on the team from my first year, youngest ever seeker. Draco got in the next year, but he had to buy his way in"  
  
"I did not buy my way in. I just got on it and my father decided to buy the whole team very good brooms" then he added quietly "Or possibly the other way around"  
  
Cordelia had just watched smiling as the two of them got off into another argument. She always ended up laughing when she listening to them argue, and they never understood why.  
  
Cordelia was trying not to look as awestruck as the eleven year old first years when she walked into the great hall. Harry and Draco were on either side of her and Connor was up in her room, it had taken some persuading but they had finally convinced her that house elves were good babysitters. She hadn't met any of the teachers yet, she had only briefly had time to go and see the room she was sharing with Draco before the feast.  
  
As soon as she had taken her eyes of the roof Cordelia noticed some familiar faces on the teachers table. "What are they doing here?" she asked Harry.  
  
"They both teach here. Hermione does muggle studies and Ron, defence against the dark arts"  
  
"Thanks for the warning. Wait, what about their kid?"  
  
"She uses floo network to get from here to her grandparents house and goes to a normal school from there. She comes back here most days but sometimes she just lives with them for most of week"  
  
Before she could comment an old man, who looked like a stereotypical wizard right down to the robes and the long white hair, came to greet them.  
  
"Harry, Draco. And this must be the lovely Miss Chase. I trust you all had an enjoyable journey. Now I hate to rush you, but the sorting ceremony is about to begin, I must urge you to take your seats at the head table"  
  
"Sorting ceremony?" whispered Cordelia to Draco "Is that the thing with the hat?"  
  
He just nodded towards the battered old hat sitting on a stool at the front.  
  
"Cant do anything like normal people can you" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Having marvelled at the talking hat Cordelia was now enjoying the feast with everyone else. Harry was sitting further down the table, and Draco who was beside her was having a conversation with somebody to his left, so Cordelia decided to try and talk to the guy on her right. He wasn't somebody she would normally speak to, mainly due to the cm thick coating of grease on his hair, but what the hell.  
  
"Hi" she said "I'm Cordelia"  
  
He turned to her slowly. "I know, Professor Dumbledore just announced who you were to the whole school"  
  
"Now the polite thing to say would have been your name" she told him.  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like being polite today"  
  
"God, what's stuck up your arse?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well we're not being polite so I thought we could be frank. So what's stuck up your arse? Sit on your wand this morning?"  
  
He put out his hand. "Severus Snape"  
  
"See, was that so hard?" she asked. He just glared at her. "So what do you teach?" she asked, enjoying how much he didn't want to talk to her.  
  
"Potions" he replied.  
  
"Cool that can be my chem."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"My chemistry. I'm getting totally confused by all these subjects so I'm giving them equivalents from my school. So potions is chem. I can only really think of equivalents for the easy ones anyway so it's not really a great system. You know arithmancy is math, herbology is biology, muggle studies I guess is home ec. I'm kinda stuck on the others. Divination could pretty much be my life since Doyle died, and DADA, staying alive from the day I met Buffy Summers"  
  
"Buffy Summers? As in the slayer? You're telling me that a muggle like yourself knows the slayer"  
  
"Both of them actually, and I met the one before Faith. I went to High School with Buffy and wait a minute, how do you know about her? I thought she was meant to be all secret identity gal!"  
  
"Her reputation is known to many I our world. Albus has been considering inviting her here to help us in the future"  
  
"Future being top secret upcoming battle I should know nothing about? That would be bad idea"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Buffy's a general, not a soldier, she can't follow, she has to lead. That would be bad"  
  
"Ah yes" he replied, voice laced with sarcasm. I can see why having an experienced champion of good leading us would be bad"  
  
"Experienced champion of good? Buddy you're looking at one of those, but do you see me taking charge? No. Why? Because I know how to win, we put other people in charge"  
  
"Anybody in particular or do we pick random names?"  
  
"Draco and Harry"  
  
"Oh, two children. I see, why didn't we think of that before? Did they suggest it?"  
  
"No, they were pretty against the idea at first. Something about a one way ticket to painful deaths, but I talked them round"  
  
"So it's your idea? You want to fight an evil wizard you know nothing about with the powers of the little boy who hardy rate above average in the power ranks"  
  
"Hell no" she replied, letting the confusion set in before she continued; "If I had my way they would stay far away from any battles. I care about them and I don't like seeing people I care about get hurt, but when the big guys talk, I listen. It's in the job description"  
  
"Big guys?" he said. This woman was annoying him a lot. The way she spoke made no sense to him and yet he got the feeling she was talking about something important. That was the only reason he was being half civil to her.  
  
"The PTBs, Powers that be. You see I'm more than just a gorgeous exterior. I have a direct link to the powers that be. They send the visions; I pass them on and help fight them"  
  
"So this is why you think you're a champion. You see pretty pictures in your head" he was disappointed. That was it? She thought she was a seer, so did Trelawney, and he didn't believe a word she said either.  
  
"No it's more about the pain I originally had with the visions. The sacrifices I've made, which literally includes some of my humanity. I have to send my friends out into situations they may not come back from; I have to send myself into situations I may not come back from. Hell, the PTBs like me so much I got to spend some time p there in the future, and possibly never, which makes no sense at all. But please, try and tell me after everything I've gone through that I just see pretty pictures"  
  
It was then that Cordelia noticed she was doing the 'glowy thing' again. She sighed in frustration and marched out of the hall. Draco excused himself from his own conversation and followed her.  
  
He didn't have to look far. "Are you OK?" he asked, finding her just outside the hall leaning against the wall.  
  
"I had so not finished in that argument. Why do I end up doing an impression of a 100watt light bulb every time I get angry?"  
  
"You'll learn to control it eventually" said Draco, trying to be helpful.  
  
"When? And how, control is about thinking and reasoning, anger isn't, it's in the passion list. It's like hate; it's not about thinking it's about feeling. In the middle of all that how am I going to be able to think 'must not glow, must not glow'? And oh my god I just sounded like Angelus. Great, I've gone from doing impressions of light bulbs to evil ..."  
  
She didn't continue. Draco had stopped her the only way he could think of, and she didn't want to break away from the kiss to continue her mindless rant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, the chapter was a bit longer than I expected and most of it was Cordy ranting so probably quite boring. It's taken me like three days to write this chapter, rather than the normal half hour, I don't know why I just couldn't focus and didn't really know where it was going. Hopefully the next one will come easier!  
  
As always review if you liked it! 


	13. Chapter Ten

OK, so I don't really like writing letter because when I start writing feelings from a POV too much I tend to get carried away, but anyway here it is. Pretty self explanatory, Wesley writes a letter to Cordelia.  
  
This is a short Chapter to make up for the last one. Also written early this morning, so  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Dear Cordelia  
  
First let me tell you know not to worry. I know where you are but won't be revealing your location to Angel or any of the others, although I doubt I could anyway. An owl may accept 'Hogwarts' but a vampire requires a little more direction. I heard of your location from some old contacts in the wizarding world.  
  
When I found out what you had done I assumed you were wrong. I felt like you should have spoken to us, or at least to me and not taken such a drastic step. Angel spoke of trusting you but in reality he hired somebody to find you. I had no faith in you at all and Fred never really spoke of the issue. Gunn said once that you had given him no reason not to trust him.  
  
The point is I didn't believe you had done the right thing. Until I read a prophecy stating that Angel would kill Connor. My initial reaction after checking and rechecking this was to try and contact you and tell you to keep Connor away. Then I remembered your constant reminders, don't believe everything you read. You were talking about this weren't you? I don't know what but it has something to do with this prophecy and Holtz.  
  
But I have disregarded the prophecy and, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know, Holtz is dead. I've seen the body and I swear on my life that the man is dead.  
  
I'm sorry if the reason you left had anything to do with me. Wanting you to stay away made me wonder if I would have taken him away had that not already be the case. I think for a moment I understood how you may feel, but I swear to you that Connor will not come to any harm.  
  
Bring him home Cordelia, Please.  
  
With Love  
  
Wesley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review it, please. I live for reviews. Oh, good news, I plan to finish the whole story tonight. That means about two more chapters!!! 


	14. Chapter Eleven

Very long speech from Cordelia in here, but it's actually the cut down version! You should see the original! And I've just realised that big gaps don't actually show up on this site (which makes it confusing for me to read and I wrote it) so I'm going to start putting in dividy bits and change the old chapters to save anybody else confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Cordelia reread Wesley's letter. It was over, she could go home. Correction, she had to go home, but that meant leaving here, leaving Draco. She knew it was time to tell him the truth.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Draco, coming back from another meeting with Dumbledore about battle plans. As Cordelia had expected he and Harry were coming up with most of the ideas.  
  
"We need to talk" said Cordelia.  
  
Draco's face fell, she was being too serious, was she going to dump him? He had never been dumped before, always been the dumper, and he was sure he had started with that line before. All he could say was "OK"  
  
"You see, I um. I haven't been totally honest with you" started Cordelia "I think there's actually just one big thing I've been dishonest to you about anyway"  
  
"What?" This could be promising, it didn't sound like he was getting dumped, unless she was going to say something really bad next.  
  
"Connor, you see, he's not mine"  
  
Wasn't expecting that one "Huh?"  
  
"He's not my son. I'm not his mother. He's not mine. His mother is dead"  
  
"So, he's like adopted?"  
  
"Not exactly" she took a breath, this was it, all or nothing, she picked all and started talking. "You see Angel/Liam but really it's Angel. Remember him? Good guy generally did I mention he was a vampire?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, well he is, Ok him and this other vamp, Darla are Connors parents. It's meant to be impossible but vampires with souls aren't that common either. So the point is, Darla staked herself to give birth to Connor. Now for the confusing bit. My friend Wes found a prophecy that said Angel would kill Connor, so he took him away. Connor was taken away from him by some bad guy and brought up in a hell dimension. Then suddenly they appear no that much later with Connor fully grown and hating Angel. He tried to kill him and I became a higher being. A whole load of bad stuff then happened and my body is back while I'm still watching life from the clouds. So I start wishing I could change things and next thing I know I wake up a year or two in the past. I decided to change things, took Connor and promised to take him back when I knew it was safe" She took a breath "I just talked a lot" she stated. And it hadn't been that hard either. Once she got started it just all came out like she had been dying to tell him for ages.  
  
"OK, so why are you suddenly telling me now?" he asked  
  
"Well the bad guy that was the real threat is dead; Wesley known the prophecy is a dud. I think I can take Connor home safely now"  
  
"So you're leaving?"  
  
"I have to take Connor back to Angel"  
  
"Are you planning to come back?" he asked. Not sure what answer he really wanted.  
  
Cordelia looked at him but his face was unreadable and he wouldn't look her in the eyes. His tone worried though. He had put too much emphasis on the word 'planning', like she could only plan it, not do it.  
  
"Do you want me to come back?" she asked quietly.  
  
Now he looked her in the eye and she didn't like what she saw. It wasn't the anger in her face that she cared about; it was the betrayed look, the hurt. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked sarcastically "I mean you've only lied to me since day one. You've only had a hundred perfect opportunities to tell me, and a million that are still better than now. Of course I want you to come back" he stormed from the room.  
  
--------------  
  
Harry found Draco half way through a bottle or fire whisky by the Quidditch Pitch. "Pre battle nerves?" he asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're drinking, just wondering if its pre battle nerves"  
  
"Oh right, the battle, yeah". The battle in question was the following day. It had been brought forward almost a week, because they had a traitor amongst them. They had finally worked out who this was; he had not been arrested yet because that would alert the opposition. He just wasn't being informed of the change of plans.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry, realising it was nothing to do with the battle. He took the bottle from Draco and took a swig; he did have pre battle nerves although he wasn't sure a hangover was the best way to fight a powerful dark wizard.  
  
"Cordelia's leaving" he told him, taking the bottle back.  
  
"What? Why? I thought you two were the real thing"  
  
"So did I" he said sadly, "But I don't think she did"  
  
"Did she say that?" he took the bottle again.  
  
"This is very much more about what she didn't say". He took the bottle back again.  
  
Harry tried to take the bottle again, but wasn't expecting how tightly Draco would be gripping it this time. He tried to pull it off him while he spoke "So what didn't she say?"  
  
"She forgot to mention she's like from the future or something freaky like that. She forgot to mention that Connor isn't her baby. He's the son of two vampires, she kidnapped for his protection or something."  
  
"So why's she leaving?"  
  
"Because she has to take Connor home"  
  
"Oh" Harry was confused. "Don't get me wrong, but surely not having the baby around would make it a little easier?"  
  
Draco gave him a look that made Harry wonder where the stuck up Slytherin prince had gone, and how this real man had taken his place. The look wasn't the sneer he would have got a few years ago; it was desperate, raw pain. "I thought the baby was part of the package. I made myself accept him because I wanted Cordelia. Then before I knew it I was planning a life for the three of us. I was willing to be a bloody dad to him"  
  
"Oh" was all Harry could say. He stopped wrestling for the whisky. Draco needed it more. "So when she's taken Connor home, is she staying there?"  
  
"She asked if I wanted her to come back, and I said no"  
  
"But you do don't you?"  
  
"I don't know. She lied to me and actually made me want to play daddy, but on the other hand I'm completely in love with her"  
  
"Draco go to Cordelia" Ordered Harry "Tell her how you feel and work it out yourselves"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A few reasons, one of them being tomorrow. Don't leave it like this. Also you're in love with her, she should have trusted you but she was trying to protect an innocent baby, she's caring and despite the way she acts sometimes she's all heart. That's why you love her, that's why you're going to get up of your drunken arse and go to her. Got it?"  
  
"When'd you get so bossy?" asked Draco standing up. "You've been hanging around my girlfriend too much"  
  
--------------  
  
"Cordelia?" called out Draco as he reached their rooms. She wasn't in the bedroom or the living room area. He checked the bathroom even though he knew she wasn't there. He went to the chest of drawers and opened hers, they were empty. All Connor's stuff was gone and so was Connor. Draco fell to the floor where he was. She was gone, and there was no time to go after her, he knew her ultimate destination but not how she was getting there. He would never find her in time to get back tomorrow. He had never even got around to telling her the change of plans, he could die in the battle tomorrow and the last thing he would have said to her would pretty much be 'leave'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In reply to reviews,  
  
Gidge: I'm pretty sure when ever Cordelia says it she's PTBs not PTB. I could be wrong but PTB doesn't sound right anyway. Snape thing, you're probably right but I was totally stuck on this chapter so I had to fill it a bit. The Angelus bit, I know but I had written the rough version of that speech before I realised where I had gotten it from so I thought I'd just write that. If you want an explanation just assume Angel tried to explain his actions to Cordelia at some point  
  
Village Mystic- Sorry one chapter to go (well actually I'm thinking of doing two versions of the last chapter). The translation thing-Huh?  
  
Groovy giraffe-Shut up Elle  
  
Keep reviewing. Except Elle who hasn't even had the decency to read the damn fic yet, Bitch! (Lets see if she notices I called her that) 


	15. Chapter Twelve The final Chapter

Okay, I had originally planned an ending where somebody dies, then I decided it didn't fit so I decided to change it, then I decided to write both and see what people thought, then I decided to only write one because I really couldn't make one of them work.  
  
So here we go, the last chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter  
  
Draco had got up that morning and pretended nothing had happened. He had more important things to do in the day than mope, and the sooner they were over the sooner he could go get Cordelia back. It also helped to think of killing an evil wizard a something to get over and done with.  
  
--------------  
  
They were all preparing for attack. Testing their wands, going over the plan, and many, just to be on the safe side, were saying good bye to their friends.  
  
Harry walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting  
  
"Hi" was all he could say  
  
"Hello" said Hermione. Ron just smiled.  
  
"So um, big day coming up right?" Way to go Harry, he said in his head, that's the best you could come up with.  
  
"I'm sorry" he and Hermione said at the same time, then laughed a little.  
  
"Me first" said Hermione "I'm sorry about the way I acted, I might be wrong about Malfoy, and I shouldn't have just judged Cordelia by association. I understand that I was rude to your friends and I've been childish ignoring you"  
  
"I know how much you dislike Malfoy, you weren't really expecting him to be with me that day, and I've been childish two. Ignoring you"  
  
They hugged "I didn't want to go into this on bad terms with you"  
  
"Me either"  
  
Ron just stood and watched, grinning. "I don't think we've actually spoken since I got back" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I would have come and spoken to you earlier but I'm scared of her" He received a playful swat from Hermione, "With good reason" he added.  
  
Harry laughed and the next ten minutes were spent chatting about what they had missed in each others lived, acting like the old friends that they were.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was thinking of only of what everybody else was trying to forget. He was checking everybody was ready and ensuring that nothing could go wrong. He stopped to look around the room, the great Hall of Hogwarts which all students were currently banned from. There were a lot of aurors here, that was good, they were well trained and prepared to fight. There were members of the order of the phoenix, they had been training and they were dedicated, they were the ones who were willing to die for the cause just because they believed in the cause. The final group of people were those who had volunteered and been recruited by Dumbledore in recent months, trained as part of an army.  
  
Around the room he could see eight Weasleys, the seven children and their father, he remember that even Mrs Weasley had wanted to come but they had insisted she stayed at home with her granddaughter, telling her it would be the best place for her. None of those redheads trusted him; they were all suspicious that he was leading an attack.  
  
He looked at his watch, then caught Harry's eye. He nodded in agreement, it was time. Harry got up and walked over.  
  
"You ready?" Draco asked him.  
  
"As I'll ever be" responded Harry. "So you take your team around the back, kill anything in a robe?"  
  
"You take yours in through the front, once more the famous Harry Potter will be the one drawing the attention"  
  
"That is the point of a distraction" smirked Harry. He was taking his team, his smaller team that had been handpicked to look like those who would follow Harry through the front. He was trusting that Draco and his lot would be in their in time, he knew that he couldn't defeat the Death Eaters with just those he had with him, and he definitely couldn't get close enough to kill Voldemort.  
  
"You trust me?" asked Draco, as if reading his mind.  
  
Harry paused. Then nodded "With my life" Then he couldn't help but laugh "Never thought I'd be saying that to Draco Malfoy"  
  
"I never thought I'd genuinely tell Harry Potter that you have good reason. I'll get them in. We'll be there" he turned away before he had to get soppy. "Come on people, its time, let's roll"  
  
--------------  
  
The plan was going well. He had stormed into Voldemort's hideout, a huge mansion where he was having a meeting with most of his death eaters, discussing an attack that would never take place. They had all been surprised to see the small attack, Harry and the others managed to take out all the Death Eaters who were guarding. The noise was enough that all the robed men who were in the meeting came out, intent on killing the disturbance. They were even more surprised when an even larger group came at them from behind. And so the true battle began, and people were falling from both sides, some dead, some just injured.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long it had been; time just had no meaning to him there. Harry had noticed that there were some death eaters still guarding a closed door. He knew instantly where to find Voldemort, who so far had been absent from the fight. He called some others and they attacked the door, only he got through while the others distracted the guards.  
  
Inside Harry quickly took note of the room. There was the door he cam in and another one on the opposite wall. It wasn't very big, all stone and dungeony, with no windows. The most noticeable thing in the room was the throne; it was large and decorative, sitting next to the other door. In the throne sat Lord Voldemort himself, surrounded by about ten death eaters. Harry did a mental calculation, odds of 11:1 against him, conclusion, he was about to die.  
  
Voldemort actually smiled, and evil smile. "Cunning plan Mr Potter. Coming in here alone I think you've got me this time!"  
  
As the death eaters surrounded him Harry backed away with his wand out, aiming at Voldemort he shouted "Avada Kedavra"  
  
The death eaters stopped, stunned, had that really just happened? The green light hit their master and for a second pain showed up and he bowed his head. Then a quiet, evil chuckle could be heard. Voldemort lifted his head, still laughing to himself. "Interesting" he said. "I'm not dead. You can't defeat me Potter, no one can"  
  
Despite his own confusion and shock, Harry had taken the opportunity to play on his opponents shock and taken down six of the ten before they could react. He aimed his wand at the evil wizard again. He concentrated on summoning all the power he had, ignoring whoever had just come through the other door; he screamed the words "Avada Kedavra"  
  
Voldemort just smiled as the green light came towards him. At the same time another came from the other side, the two curses hit at the same time and this time Voldemort fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Harry looked around to see Draco standing, still with his wand extended.  
  
"Took your time" he commented.  
  
Draco motioned to the wound at his side that was bleeding badly. "Got distracted" he replied.  
  
"Nasty, what curse did that?"  
  
"It wasn't, some Death eater got disarmed and decided to opt for display muggle weaponry off the wall"  
  
"Well, let's go finish this off"  
  
They both turned. The four death eaters who had been in the room had fled, now news had got around about their masters death, some were running, a few gave themselves up, but many were fighting just as hard, if not harder"  
  
--------------  
  
"It's over" said Harry to nobody in particular. He leant against a wall, watching as the living death eaters were arrested, the dead ones were left, and the people on their side were either given medial attention or taken into the room that was temporary mortuary.  
  
Harry looked around for Draco around the survivors. He wasn't standing around anywhere. Then he caught sight of him, lying on the floor face down, no sign of movement.  
  
Harry slowly moved towards him and knelt beside him. "Draco?" he asked, as he desperately looked for signs of life  
  
--------------  
  
Cordelia had reached her old apartment. She just needed a little while before she went to Angel's. She had had a quick look around to see how Fred was doing in the place. From the look of the bedroom she hadn't properly moved in, her suitcase was still sitting out ready to be filled up again, and she had kept her unpacked stuff as limited as possible. In the bathroom there was just enough stuff to get by with, and some of it was still kept in a travelling wash bag.  
  
There was no doubt; Fred had fully expected her to be coming home. 'Well' thought Cordelia 'she was right. It still felt weird that the girl had such faith in her.  
  
--------------  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked again  
  
"Honestly Potter" was the reply "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to cry. Don't tell me Rita Skeeter was right all those years ago, you're just a big cry baby aren't you?"  
  
"You bastard" laughed Harry, relieved and angry.  
  
"Yeah, and you're gonna be stuck with me for a hell of a lot longer"  
  
"I should have left you lying here" remarked Harry  
  
"Whatever, you think you could get me a little help here?"  
  
--------------  
  
Draco was being patched up and was told he was going to heal nicely, but he still hurt like hell.  
  
"How long does it get to LA?" he asked the mediwitch.  
  
"By apparition, a couple of seconds, same with floo, same with portkey"  
  
"How about plane?"  
  
"I struggle to understand how those muggle contraptions even float without the aid of magic, I have no idea how long it takes them to get to places"  
  
"Well" he said, "Fingers crossed she's not in a public place." Then he disappeared with a pop, trying to go straight to Cordelia.  
  
The mediwitch swore at the loss of an unfinished patient. --------------  
  
Cordelia screamed at the loud pop next to her. At that moment Fred and Gunn burst through the door to see what was going.  
  
"Cordelia?" said Fred and Gunn at the same time, both amazed.  
  
"I knew you'd come back. Never doubted you" said Gunn with a cocky grin  
  
"Who's your friend?" asked Fred, feeling a little awkward  
  
"Uh, this is Draco" she said looking at him, she noticed his wounds, "What happened?" she asked, forgetting everything at the thought that he could be hurt.  
  
"We killed him. Voldemort's dead!"  
  
"I thought that was next week"  
  
"Somebody was spying on us; we moved it up to give us the element of surprise"  
  
"But you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, a bit sore, but fine"  
  
She nodded, and then they were silent, the worry was replaced with memories of their fight.  
  
"I should have told you" she said. "I'm sorry, I just, I kept putting it off and then before I knew it, it just felt like it was too late and then I had to"  
  
"It's OK. I was upset, then I realised that I didn't care, all I want is you Cordelia"  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
He nodded "I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They closed the distance between them and kissed.  
  
"Feel like we're interrupting something?" Gunn asked Fred  
  
This distracted them enough to pull apart. "Sorry" said Cordelia, "Uh, Fred Gunn, this is my boyfriend Draco, Draco these are my friends Fred and Gunn"  
  
--------------  
  
Fred and Gunn entered the Hyperion first. Cordelia, pausing outside for a minute.  
  
"You can do this" Draco told her  
  
"Yeah, will you come with? Just be there for me, unless of course Angel tries to kill me in which case I give you full permission to knock him unconscious.  
  
He nodded. "It'll be fine"  
  
Cordelia nodded and smiled. She let him take the hand from the arm that wasn't holding Connor and hold it in his.  
  
Everybody turned around when the doors opened. Fred and Gunn because they knew who it was, the others because they thought it could be a customer.  
  
Angel got up and walked slowly towards her. Cordelia passed Connor to him. "I'm sorry" she said. "I know you may not believe me but it was for his own good"  
  
Angel wasn't listening; all he could see and hear was his son. His son who he hadn't seen in so long. "Hi" he said to him, "you miss your daddy?"  
  
The others all surrounded him to say hello to Connor. Cordelia just watched, she felt Draco squeeze her hand. She looked at him and gave him a week smile. She was about to lose Connor, it was weird, it just felt wrong to be without him now, but she had to be. She turned around and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Cordelia" said Angel, calling after her.  
  
She turned around, "Yeah?" she said with a tiny bit of hope  
  
"Um, do you have his stuff?" The hope faded  
  
Cordelia nodded slightly, "It's in the back of Gunn's truck"  
  
Angel just nodded and Cordelia headed for the door again. "Cordelia"  
  
"Yeah?" she said, wondering what he was going to ask now  
  
"Stay?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? All I can think is thank god I can sleep again. I've been up till early morning all this week trying to write this, and now it's finally over.  
  
Did you enjoy it? If so let me know because I'm thinking of writing a sequel, one where Harry finally gets laid!! Let me know who you think I should pair him with as well. Anybody from the Buffy/Angel world. 


End file.
